Lágrimas da Lua
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Supernatural,Spiritual,Romance]Quando a dor da culpa se abate sobre uma pessoa e esta decide se entregar à tragédia, o que pode ocorrer para que sua alma, crença e desejo de viver sejam resgatados?[Heero x Duo]. Cap4 ON Finalmente XD
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Lágrimas da Lua  
**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Casal**: Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, U.A., Angst, Drama, Supernatural - Spiritual, Romance, Lemon? Veremos!  
**Classificação**: Entre '**T'** e '**M**' até o presente momento.  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores, eu como fã me dou o direito de usufruir os personagens ao meu bel prazer respeitando os créditos. Apenas alterando e incluindo alguns sobrenomes. Os nomes dos pais de Heero eDuo, assim comodos outros personagens, são de minha autoria. 

**Observações:** Esta fic não busca ofender nenhuma crença-religião, portanto, espero que apenas apreciem a leitura independente do que possa ser relatado aqui sobre assuntos tidos como sobrenaturais e/ou espirituais.

**Sumário:** Quando a dor da culpa se abate sobre uma pessoa e esta decide se entregar à tragédia, o que pode ocorrer para que sua alma, crença e desejo de viver sejam resgatados? O amor pode ultrapassar todas as barreiras resgatando uma alma envolvida em culpa, dor e sofrimento? Esta história se passa, em sua maior parte, em um cenário onde a lua, o lago e acontecimentos sobrenaturais determinam todos os caminhos e junto com eles encontramos o sentimento mais puro: o amor.

Boa leitura

* * *

**Lágrimas da Lua**

**- Capitulo 1 -**

* * *

. 

O brilho da lua pairava sobre as águas calmas do lago. Uma leve brisa fantasmagórica balançava os longos cabelos castanhos dourados do jovem que ali, a beira do lago, se encontrava. De seus olhos, lágrimas eram vertidas em um pranto melódico. Mais uma noite se passava, mais uma vez chorava, mas uma vez cantava... Cantigas que aprendera, canções de um tempo perdido... Apenas cantava e chorava ao fitar o lago que refletia lindamente a lua plena... cheia. Tão cheia como naquela trágica noite... bela, mas sofrida.

Leves passos podiam ser ouvidos acompanhados de pequenos risinhos infantis. Uma alegria característica única dele. Sempre sorridente, sempre alegre, até mesmo com tudo que lhe acontecera.

Tratou de limpar as lágrimas que banhavam seu belo e pálido rosto, ao notar que era seu irmão. Seu adorado irmão. O único que podia encontra-lo.

O riso cessou e uma voz infantil pode ser ouvida carregada de preocupação.

"Chorando de novo, maninho? Porquê você não volta logo? Seu lugar não é aqui, e lá!". A voz era carinhosa, o carinho que sentia falta.

Olhos exóticos, de um azul tão diferente, tão... violeta, fitaram o pequeno rosto ao seu lado.

Olhos do passado presos a olhos de um presente tão envolto em tristeza.

"Não volto porque lá é triste... me dói tanto, Solo!". Mais uma vez sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

"E aqui também é, maninho! Logo não mais poderei ficar com você. Logo chegará a minha hora... Por favor, Duo, volte...". Dedos pequenos acariciavam os fios castanhos dourados que balançavam com a brisa.

"Eu sei que você não poderá ficar por mais tempo... você já ficou por mais do que deveria, mas...". Teve a fala interrompida com a fala apressada de Solo.

"Mamãe está sofrendo, Duo! Ela quer você de volta, maninho. Ela não deve sofrer mais do que já sofreu...". Ao falar deslizou as pequenas mãos tomando entre elas as mãos de Duo.

"Tenho medo, Solo! Eu a fiz sofrer tanto depois que... depois daquele dia aqui neste lago. O que pode me esperar do que uma família destruída? Mamãe não irá me perdoar pelo que aconteceu... nunca!". Olhou em direção ao lago mais uma vez.

"Ela já te perdoou, Duo... Na verdade ela nunca te culpou por nada, em nenhuma das vezes, maninho. Você tem tanto para viver, tanto...". Solo olhava intensamente para Duo. Sua metade, seu espelho. Distante, mas era um espelho do que poderia ter sido no futuro.

Um silêncio se fez entre os dois. Entendiam-se sem precisarem de palavras. Sempre foi assim. Antes e mesmo agora, bastava um simples olhar que palavras não eram necessárias.

Em um rompante, Solo pulou demonstrando uma alegria repentina.

"Maninho... vamos cantar? Gosto de sua voz, sempre gostei! Canta comigo, vai?". O kimono de Solo, de uma tonalidade azul clara, balançava com a brisa. Em seu rosto brilhava o sorriso que era marca dos irmãos Maxwell Takahashi.

Duo olhou para o irmão. Era sempre assim... Solo lhe consolava e depois o alegrava. Acabou limpando as lágrimas com a barra de seu kimono lilás com adornos em temas de flores de cerejeira, e sorriu... O mesmo sorriso, mas este tentava disfarçar a tristeza que envolvia sua alma.

**oOo**

"Helen... Por Deus, essa situação não se deve prolongar mais! Vamos procurar algum hospital". Minako falava para cunhada tentando mais uma vez convencê-la.

O rosto que já fora belo, voltou-se abatido para fitar a irmã de seu marido.

"Não... Não quero mais hospitais. Não quero ter que entrar novamente em mais um e arriscar perder tudo o que tenho". A voz carregada de choro pode ser ouvida.

"Mas se continuar aqui, neste estado, ai sim pode perdê-lo. Não vê que ele está muito mais pálido do que antes? Helen, este estado em que ele se encontra deveria estar sendo tratado no hospital, com médicos preparados para atende-lo e não em casa".

Helen Maxwell Takahashi não mais conseguiu segurar o pranto. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo de seu filho adormecido e permitiu-se chorar. Sua história era triste, assim como a de seus filhos. Solo e Duo. Seus dois gêmeos. Um lhe fora arrancado bruscamente pelas mãos do destino e o outro...

Ainda era nítido: em sua mente os acontecimentos daquela noite trágica há sete anos atrás...

**oo Flashback oo**

"Duo, filho... vá já tirar esta roupa e prender os cabelos. Não quero que suje o kimono da apresentação de amanhã a noite, meu filho". Dizia Helen enquanto recolhia algumas peças de roupa que se encontrava espalhadas no quarto do filho.

Estava feliz. Seria a primeira apresentação de Duo no teatro de estilo kabuki. Desde cedo Duo havia treinado para poder fazer parte deste tipo de tradição que o país de seu esposo possuía.

"Tudo bem mamãe, já estou indo me trocar".

Duo estava terminando de escovar os cabelos para voltar a prendê-los em uma trança. Enquanto cuidava de seus cabelos cantarolava baixinho uma das canções que lhe fora ensinado por sua mãe.

Do lado de fora estava Yoshiro-san, bêbado e irritado. Perdera muito dinheiro no jogo aquela noite, além de ouvir comentários nada agradáveis sobre a aparência efeminada de seu filho. Em passos largos e pesados entrou em casa já reclamando.

Helen logo foi de encontro ao marido tentando acalma-lo, mas Yoshiro estava por demais agressivo, tanto que em um de seus atos empurrou a esposa contra uma das paredes do corredor.

Duo parou de trançar seus cabelos ao ver sua mãe se direcionar a sala, indo até seu pai. Não gostava de se meter em conversa de adultos, mas estava preocupado. Yoshiro-san há muito deixou de ser um pai dócil. Na verdade até o era, em raros momentos, mas a maior parte do tempo a docilidade do pai não mais existia. Estava escondido quando viu Helen ir de encontro com a parede do corredor, batendo com as costas e logo deslizando para o chão.

Helen sabia que Duo estava presenciando tudo e isto lhe doía o coração. Não queria que o filho visse como o pai poderia ser tão agressivo em determinados momentos como estava sendo agora. Uma dor alucinante vinha de seu couro cabeludo, afinal, Yoshiro agora segurava um punhado de seus cabelos castanhos enquanto lhe dirigia palavras enroladas, as quais pouco entendia.

Duo não queria que aquilo continuasse e quando se deu conta já estava abraçado à cintura do pai chorando para que ele não continuasse a maltratar sua mãe.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. As palavras, as agressões, tudo...

Helen tentava em vão evitar que o marido continuasse a bater em Duo, seu filho, mas estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil. Sentiu um forte soco e sua visão se escureceu, deixando-a atordoada.

Yoshiro estava por demais descontrolado. E por estar sem noção do que realmente estava fazendo começa a puxar Duo pelos cabelos, arrastando-o para fora de casa. Destino? O lago que quase fazia parte da propriedade e que ficava a poucos metros na parte traseira da residência.

"Você me envergonha. Você foi um erro! Nunca deveria ter nascido, ou melhor, deveria ter morrido no lugar de Solo... meu Solo... Aberração! Zombam de mim na rua e nos lugares que vou por ter um filho que se parece uma mulherzinha. E nem meu filho de verdade você é... Vou te ensinar... Bastardo!".

Duo chorava. Suas mãos, ainda pequenas, tentavam em vão fazer com que seus cabelos fossem soltos, mas sem forças não conseguia. Não chorava só pela dor física, mas principalmente pelas palavras que Yoshiro, seu pai, o único que conhecera lhe dizia naquele momento.

Não tinha culpa de ter uma aparência não muito masculina. Fora o próprio pai que lhe incentivara a entrar para o teatro quando novo. Seus modos, gestos e aparência ficaram delicados pela educação e treinamento que recebia.

Em determinado momento Duo parou de se debater. Se tudo aquilo era verdade, se seu pai lhe odiava tanto a ponto de desejar que ele estivesse morto, então... Para quê lutar? Envergonhava sua família, certo? Então o mais correto era aceitar o que seu pai lhe fizesse e lhe pedir perdão por tudo que lhe fez passar.

Helen conseguiu recuperar a visão e um pouco de força em suas pernas. Seu desespero aumentou ao ver a porta dos fundos aberta e a silhueta de Yoshiro próximo ao lago. Seu coração se apertou mais com o pensamento que lhe veio à mente, e sem se demorar buscou forças em seu interior e começou a correr em direção ao esposo o máximo que podia, mesmo que ainda se encontrasse debilitada.

"NÃO... MEU FILHO NÃO!".

Gritou desesperada ao ver o corpinho de seu filho sendo empurrado para água... Sendo afogado pelo seu marido. Pelo o homem que deveria amar e cuidar de sua família, pelo homem que lhe aceitou por amor.

Yoshiro estava completamente fora de si. Suas mãos se encontravam no pescoço de Duo, empurrando-o para dentro do lago com o intuito de afoga-lo. Afoga-lo como Solo se afogou naquele mesmo lago.

Duo já não possuía muita força para lutar e também havia se decidido deixar de lutar e acatar o que lhe reservava as mãos do pai. Culpava-se pela morte do irmão, já que não conseguira salva-lo, pois infelizmente não sabia nadar. Seus olhos antes tão brilhantes, de cor fora do comum, violeta intenso, já estavam ficando opacos e mal conseguia respirar pela quantidade de água que engolia.

Helen se agarrou ao marido tentando faze-lo largar o filho, mas não estava tendo êxito. Yoshiro era um homem forte e quando descontrolado a força parecia triplicar.

Dos lábios de Duo, como um último suspiro, palavras de um tom infantil e carregado de culpa puderam ser ouvidas...

"Paizinho... perdão".

Yoshiro ao escutar aquelas palavras, rapidamente largou o corpo de Duo, mas este já estava inconsciente. Seu corpo se encontrava mole, sinalizando...

"NÃO... DUO... MEU FILHO, NÂO... NÃO!".

O grito desesperado de Helen pode ser ouvido as margens do lago enquanto mantinha o pequeno corpo amolecido entre os braços, embalando-o, imprensando-o contra seu próprio peito como se desta forma pudesse trazer de volta seu amado filho. Em seu desespero pedia socorro aos berros na esperança que os poucos moradores que aquela localidade possuía lhe ajudassem a salvar seu filho, seu único filho.

**oo Fim Flashback oo**

Aquela noite foi terrível. Seu filho acabou entrando em coma profundo e seu esposo... Yoshiro Takahashi por se sentir com vergonha de seus atos acabou por tirar sua própria vida com uma de suas katanas. Nunca em toda sua vida Helen poderia esquecer aquela noite fatídica.

**O+O+O+ CONTINUA +O+O+O

* * *

**

**Explicações:**

_Esta fic seria a minha proposta para o contest '**Um Novo Amor'** do fandom de Gundam Wing, realizado pela Mlist Operação Meteoro. Infelizmente não consegui terminar esta fic para o concurso, uma vez que a mesma é até que complexa e com uma carga sentimental muito grande._

_Duo não colaborava e me travava, Heero e Solo são os únicos que estão dispostos a me ajudar a reerguer esse cabeça dura do Duo._

_Agradeço a algumas pessoas que no msn tem me dado a força necessária para esta fic: Dee-chan, Yoru no Yami, Mey Lyen, Isabella Lestrange, Jade Toreador e Blanxe._

_Agradeço também a mega ajuda da minha Mo-chan Cris Kanaschiro que me ajudou em opções de nomes e em alguns detalhes._

_Por último, mas não menos importante porque sem ela eu mataria não só o Yoshiro (japonês), mas também o Manuel (português), agradeço a **Pipe** por betar esta fic._

_Espero que não fiquem com o coração na mão. Deixem-no batendo no peito porque esta fic ainda tem uma média, longa (?) caminhada pela frente._

_Bjins  
_**_Litha-chan_**

_Parte 1: Dezembro de 2005 + Janeiro-Fevereiro de 2006._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Lágrimas da Lua  
**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Casal**: Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, U.A., Angst, Drama, Supernatural - Spiritual, Romance, Lemon? Veremos!  
**Classificação**: Entre '**T'** e '**M**' até o presente momento.  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os diretos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores, eu como fã me dou o direito de usufruir os personagens ao meu bel prazer respeitando os créditos. Apenas alterando e incluindo alguns sobrenomes. 

**Observações:** Esta fic não busca ofender nenhuma crença-religião, portanto, espero que apenas apreciem a leitura independente do que possa ser relatado aqui sobre assuntos tidos como sobrenaturais e/ou espirituais.

**Sumário:** _Quando a dor da culpa se abate sobre uma pessoa e esta decide se entregar à tragédia, o que pode ocorrer para que sua alma, crença e desejo de viver seja resgatada? O amor pode ultrapassar todas as barreiras resgatando uma alma envolvida em culpa, dor e sofrimento? Esta história se passa, em sua maior parte, em um cenário onde a lua, o lago e acontecimentos sobrenaturais determinam todos os caminhos e junto com eles encontramos o sentimento mais puro; o amor._

Boa leitura

* * *

**Lágrimas da Lua**

**- Capitulo 2 -  
**

* * *

-

"Jovem Heero, deseja que o jantar seja servido agora?". Nanako, um dos criados mais antigos que servia a família Yuy se aproximou perguntando.

"Não. Estou sem fome, janto depois". Respondeu enquanto fitava a lua através do vidro translúcido da janela.

"Tudo bem então. Pedirei a Karin que aguarde". Ia sair, mas parou no meio do caminho voltando seu cansado corpo em direção ao jovem, fitou-o. "Sente falta da casa em Kyoto, senhor?".

Heero soltou um longo suspiro.

Sim, sentia falta da antiga casa. Onde passou a maior parte de sua vida, de sua infância, mesmo que sem a presença de seus pais, Kaori e Yuki Yuy. A casa em Kyoto ficava bem próxima a um bosque repleto de flores, arbustos, e até mesmo algumas poucas cerejeiras. Onde costumava passar a maior parte de seu tempo, quando não estava estudando, sentado desenhando.

Por ser sempre posto em segundo lugar na vida conturbada de seus pais, Heero acabou se tornando um jovem fechado. Pouco conhecia sobre afeto e atenção. O que recebia vinha de Nanako e Karin. Um casal de meia idade que já se encontravam na família antes mesmo de ter nascido. Foi por causa de Nanako que Heero adquiriu o gosto pela arte, e o tinha em conta como se este lhe fosse um pai. O que raramente tinha em casa.

Seus olhos desviaram-se da bela imagem da lua e repousaram na face cansada do senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

"Sim, Nanako-san... Sinto falta, mas sinto mais falta de meu bosque". Deu um discreto sorriso.

"Ah... mas jovem Heero, aqui o senhor também tem um bosque e um belo lago para refletir". Sorriu de volta. "E já pude notar é tão belo de dia quanto de noite. E pelo que escutei esta manhã antes do senhor chegar... Parece que este bosque, mas para perto do lago, tem mistérios". Parou notando que agora Heero lhe fitava com certa curiosidade.

"Mistérios? Crendices populares, Nanako-san? Não acredito que até você vai se deixar levar por isto...". Olhou-o descrente e até mesmo desconfiado.

O senhor de cabelos grisalhos sorriu. Era sempre assim que Heero conseguia lhe arrancar histórias. Agora se elas eram verdadeiras ou não...

"Só estou contando o que ouvi, meu jovem... Dizem que perto do lago, durante as noites pode ser ouvido um choro e uma voz muito bonita cantando, mas ninguém até hoje conseguiu ver quem poderia estar em prantos ou cantando". Falou voltando o rosto na direção da janela, de onde se podia ver o lago.

"Sei... Não acredito nisto". Resmungou fitando também o lago que refletia a lua.

"O jovem pode dar uma volta pelo lago e ver se tem algum... fundo de verdade na história. Já que não está com fome e os mestres só vão voltar mais tarde...". Adorava instigar a curiosidade de Heero. Que além de um promissor artista também sabia ser um bom 'detetive' quando se empenhava.

"Hunf... pode ser". Olhou de soslaio enquanto cruzava os braços à frente do tórax.

O velho senhor se retirou do cômodo com um sorriso nos lábios. Tinha um carinho muito grande pelo solitário rapaz como se fosse parte de sua família. Uma família deteriorada pelos infortúnios da vida. Ao perder filho, nora e neto em um acidente de carro, Heero se tornara o centro de sua comedida atenção. Não só sua, mas de Karin também.

Poucos minutos depois da conversa com Nanako, Heero se direcionava aos fundos da grande casa. Sua curiosidade em explorar o ambiente que se fazia novo era grande. Somado à pequena instigação que Nanako lhe fizera. Não custaria nada andar um pouco. E assim ali estava ele.

Por ser em um local afastado do centro comercial, a casa possuía dimensões no estilo de um dôjo de médio porte, com um pequeno jardim e um diminuto lago na entrada. Era uma belíssima imagem. Mas o verdadeiro lago, o natural, estava localizado aos fundos da residência; e este era compartilhado pelas poucas casas que rodeavam o lago.

Os olhos de Heero vasculharam rapidamente toda aquela nova extensão de natureza. Seus pais bem que poderiam ter se apossado de uma residência ou um apartamento mais próximo da empresa, mas contrariando a praticidade e até mesmo por estarem acostumados a residirem perto de locais calmos – chamados refúgios – Kaori e Yuki preferiram aquele local, e Heero agradecia por isto. Seria incômodo viver com a correria do centro comercial, já bastava ter que se direcionar ao mesmo para completar seus estudos.

Sentindo seu corpo relaxar pelo gostoso aroma que o cercava, típico de locais arborizados repletos de flores, plantas e com o frescor que as águas calmas do lago emanavam, Heero debruçou-se levemente sobre o baixo cercado de arbustos que delimitavam o fim do terreno da residência.

Era tão calmo, tão tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo tão melancólico. Um local perfeito, não como seu bosque em Kyoto onde já sabia de olhos vendados toda a sua extensão, todas as plantas que ali se encontravam... Este era um novo lugar a se explorar, a se retratar e se capturar. Fosse como fosse, de dia ou de noite o faria.

Estava tão absorvido pela beleza do lugar quando escutou ao longe uma pequena risada de criança. Mesmo custando, trouxe seus pensamentos de volta quando mais uma vez escutou a risada cristalina. Aos seus ouvidos era aquele tipo de risada espontânea, gostosa, que fazia qualquer pessoa sorrir ou rir juntamente. Contagiante seria a palavra certa. E sorrir não lhe era um hábito.

Elevando o corpo, buscou pelos arredores das casas vizinhas algum indicio de ali poderia ter ou um menino ou uma menina a brincar tão gostosamente praquelas risadas estarem sendo reverberadas pelo local, mas nada encontrou momentaneamente.

Era estranho. Sentia-se atraído pelo riso e estava mais do que curioso. Já se passava de um horário normal para que uma criança estivesse ali, num lugar com pouca iluminação, brincando. Deixando-se levar pela curiosidade, Heero se precipitou pelo pequeno portão de madeira fixado entre os arbustos, já se pondo do lado de fora da propriedade. Vasculhou o lugar com olhos atentos buscando a direção exata de onde vinha o som da risada.

Estranhamente viu um pedaço de roupa de cor azul sumir dentre os arbustos ao seu lado direito. Sim, era uma criança definitivamente e pelo visto estava brincando. Algo em seu peito o fez seguir os passos, as risadas tomando por este impulso andava pé ante pé, com cuidado para não assustar e espantar a criança que alo se encontrava brincando.

Quando se aproximou do arbusto que vira o pano sumir, constatou que ninguém ali se encontrava. Os olhos correram pelo local e um baixo suspiro lhe escapou pelos lábios. Ia desistir quando mais uma vez escutou a risada vindo mais a frente.

"Devo estar louco por ir atrás de uma criança!". Falou baixo já se pondo a caminhar mais uma vez em direção à risada.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Era mais uma noite que se iniciava e mais uma vez o lago era preenchido por seus encantos.

"Solo... eu sei que você está ai, estou escutando você rindo". Duo se encontrava sentado na sua costumeira pedra às margens do lago. "Você não está sendo nada discreto em brincar de esconde-esconde rindo assim deste jeito". Comentou com um sorriso triste.

Não sabia o motivo da demora de Solo se juntar ao seu lado, mas não estava preocupado. Se seu irmão estava sorrindo, no mínimo estava bem e querendo brincar.

Olhou mais uma vez para a brilhante lua e soltou um suspiro. Era tão linda! Escutou a risada de Solo mais perto e uma lágrima solitária lhe correu pelo rosto alvo.

Em questões de minutos Solo apareceu ao seu lado com o rostinho risonho de quem acabara de fazer uma grande arte e depositou lhe um beijo caloroso em seu rosto seguido de um rápido abraço.

"Te amo, irmão... sempre, sempre... Cante, cante pra mim!". Sussurrou perto do ouvido de Duo e saiu correndo novamente sem desta vez deixar suas risadas ecoarem pelo lugar.

Duo colocou uma das mãos na bochecha que foi beijada e sorriu. Não era um sorriso triste. Solo era o único eu lhe alegrava e o amava e não o culpava pelos acontecimentos do passado. Atendendo o pedido do irmão que fôra feito de forma tão carinhosa, o jovem começou a cantar. Sua voz melodiosa começara a se espalhar pelos arredores do lago.

Não tão distante dali Heero caminhava seguindo os últimos rastros que a criança brincalhona e misteriosa lhe deixara. Tinha quase certeza de que se tratava de um menino. A julgar pelo uso de um kimono azul claro, e pelos cabelos ligeiramente curtos que vira quando teve um vislumbre rápido do mesmo de costas. Estava intrigado e não desistiria tão facilmente enquanto não encontrasse aquele menino, mesmo que para isto tivesse que rodar o lago todo à procura do mesmo.

Solo a esta altura estava apenas quieto. Tinha visto o jovem de cabelos curtos chegar naquela manhã e ficou boa parte do tempo observando-o. Quando pressentiu que o mesmo estava do lado de fora da casa, acabou por se aproximar mais um pouco. Observou-o por um tempo notando a forma como este olhava para o lago e toda a sua extensão. Olhos firmes, persistentes. E uma áurea cálida.

Em sua mente Solo rapidamente teve uma idéia e para isto teria que fazer o sério rapaz de olhar firme lhe notar, mas... Como? Nem todas as pessoas tinham o dom necessário. Algumas apenas pressentiam e se arrepiavam, outras apenas escutavam, outras chegavam a ver, mas não escutavam... Era raro o caso completo das três capacidades básicas: pressentir, ver e escutar.

E usando o máximo possível de sua força, Solo começou a rir e a correr perto do jovem tentando chamar sua atenção. Pode se sentir feliz ao notar que conseguira seu intento, que o rapaz estava lhe seguindo como desejava. Torcia para que tudo desse certo. Tudo mesmo.

Enquanto Duo estava cantando e deixando sua voz ser espalhada pelo local, Solo mais uma vez observou que o rapaz que ele tinha atraído estava parado tentando localiza-lo. Talvez teria que mais uma vez se aproximar chamando lhe sua atenção, e não pensando duas vezes decidiu passar correndo perto de Heero chamando desta forma sua atenção, mas logo sumindo atrás de alguns arbustos à frente.

Heero que fora pego de surpresa quase soltou alto uma imprecação por susto. '_De onde aquele pestinha surgiu?'_. Foi o que lhe veio à mente ao notar que o menino havia desaparecido um pouco mais à frente.

Desta vez com passos largos, mas comedidos, Heero se aproximou tentando o máximo possível não fazer barulho.

Quando já se encontrava perto dos arbustos, pode escutar uma canção. Alguém cantando de maneira doce, uma linda melodia, triste, mas de beleza profunda. Já tinha ouvido aquela canção em algum lugar... Sim! Já tinha escutado aquela canção. Fôra em uma apresentação... uma apresentação rara do teatro kabuki, que Nanako e Karin lhe levaram, em Kyoto alguns anos atrás.

Curioso em saber quem poderia estar ali cantando. Heero afastou as folhagens que lhe tapavam a visão. E para sua surpresa acabou encontrando a pessoa portadora de tão bela e doce voz.

Aos olhos atentos de Heero era visto, envolto em uma brilhante áurea, uma pessoa. Cabelos longos e soltos que balançavam no embalo de uma brisa, um kimono lilás com adornos que lembravam suas adoráveis cerejeiras, a pele exposta de uma palidez tão intensa que se aparentava a um anjo. Sim, era um anjo, só podia ser. Sem asas, com uma voz linda e triste, mas um anjo.

Sentindo necessidade de se aproximar e evitando piscar como se desta forma a visão pudesse desaparecer, Heero se aproximou. Antes não o tivesse feito.

Duo pressentiu uma aproximação e parando de cantar chamou o nome de seu irmão...

"Solo". Chamou e voltou o corpo pra trás em busca do menor que sabia que ali se encontrava, mas em vez de achar seu adorado irmão, se deparou um outro rapaz lhe olhando fixamente. Sentiu-se assustado pela intensidade daquele olhar.

Heero ao fitar aquele rosto estacou no meio do caminho_. 'Belo!'_. Foi o pensamento que lhe cortou a mente.

Tudo aconteceu em frações de segundos.

Heero ia dizer algo no intuito de se desculpar pela invasão e atrapalhar o momento de privacidade, mas errou ao cerrar os olhos que já ardiam por estarem ressequidos. Quando voltou a abri-los, o jovem que antes cantava e lhe fitava demonstrando estar assustado, não mais se encontrava no local.

Heero não conseguiu entender o que acabara de acontecer. Não daria tempo do rapaz – sim, pode notar que era um rapaz – ter se levantado daquela pedra próximo à margem do lago e saído dali tão rapidamente sem que ao menos pudesse ter visto seu rastro, sua fuga, quando voltou a abrir os olhos.

"Hey... desculpe-me, eu não quis te assustar, apareça...". Disse olhando para todos os lados em busca de algum sinal, mas nada encontrando.

Duo havia sumido sim, mas apenas para o rapaz que ali se encontrava. Sua essência estava ali, perto de uma das arvores próximo à sua casa. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, quase arregalados pelo susto que levara e pela surpresa.

Solo mais uma vez deixou sua risada ressoar bem ao lado do rapaz de olhar firme, como se estivesse ali em pessoa. E Heero pela primeira vez na sua vida se encontrava assustado. Não era possível o que lhe passava em sua mente. Não poderia ser possível.

Sentia-se observado, mas não conseguia saber de onde vinham os olhares. Parecia que todo o bosque lhe espreitava. Heero buscou se controlar respirando pausadamente e quando conseguiu, se aproximou da pedra próxima à margem do lago. Seus olhos traçaram três direções: a pedra, o lago que resplandecia a lua e a própria lua no alto do formoso céu estrelado, brilhando em glória.

Sem nada a dizer, Heero começou seu caminho de volta para casa. Tinha muito que pensar, muito que fazer e a noite ainda nem havia começado realmente. Enquanto caminhava, Heero não pôde ouvir a pequena conversa que se seguia entre os dois irmãos...

"Ele... ele me viu!". Comentou, ainda estava assustado.

"Sim maninho, ele te viu... te ouviu...". Falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Isto é... impossível, Solo. Nunca puderam me ver e muito menos me ouvir...".

"Maninho... Você deveria saber que nada neste mundo é impossível, nada...". Comentou a abraçou o irmão na altura da cintura.

Os olhos de Duo acompanhavam o corpo daquele jovem, que ele não sabia o nome, que desaparecia por entre os arbustos e arvores do bosque.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Heero ao chegar em casa, nem se preocupou em dar explicações. Simplesmente tratou de subir para seu quarto com passos apressados e semblante sério. A imagem do belo rapaz não saia de sua mente. Toda vez que fechava os olhos podia ver cada traço, podia até mesmo escutar sua voz.

Tinha tomado uma decisão no momento que resolverá retornar para casa e com esta decisão em mente, Heero se apossou de seu cavalete, uma tela crua e seus inúmeros grafites.

Posicionando o cavalete em frente a larga janela, por onde o luar invadia e iluminava perfeitamente o quarto, trazendo uma atmosfera perfeita para o que começaria a fazer, Heero apenas fechou os olhos mais uma vez e suspirou. Ao abri-los, sua mão tomou a direção da tela e estando em perfeita harmonia com o ambiente começou a esboçar a imagem que não lhe saia de sua mente.

Nanako que até então se encontrava próximo ao batente da porta, apenas sorriu e procurou evitar fazer qualquer barulho. Havia subido logo atrás do jovem. O semblante sério de Heero lhe deixou preocupado, mas ao chegar ali e observar o que acontecia, sentiu-se aliviado. Voltaria depois, agora era o momento de deixar o jovem Yuy absorvido em suas criações.

Várias horas se passaram até que Heero pudesse realmente se dar por satisfeito. O esboço em grafite estava terminado e até mesmo perfeito. A retratação só estaria completa depois, mas naquele momento, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Seu anjo, seu anjo sem asas, seu anjo de olhar melancólico, estava ali, esboçado em grafite, lhe olhando, fitando-o.

Andando de costas em direção a sua cama, Heero sentou-se e ficou a olhar para o cavalete, para a sua obra. Suas mãos estavam sujas, mas isto era a menor de suas preocupações. O cansaço já lhe tomava o corpo e em minutos o jovem já se acomodava na cama de maneira que pudesse ficar deitado e fitando o esboço. Rapidamente adormeceu, um diminuto sorriso lhe adornava o rosto.

Em um dos cantos do quarto, brilhantes olhos de tom violeta observavam atentamente a cena e ao se aproximar da tela, um baixo riso pode ser ouvido antes de uma pétala de cerejeira ser deixada próximo às grafites.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Agradeço primeiramente a **Pipe** por corrigir meus assassinatos ao bom e velho português, seu Manuel da padaria...rsrsrs 

Agradecimentos também as meninas que me aturam no MSN quando eu questiono se 'tal' trecho está legal ou não: _Blanxe _e _Celly M_.

Agradeço também as pessoas que disponibilizaram um pouco de seu tempo para ler este texto e desfrutar da história. Aos que aqui comentaram, deixo registrados seus nomes como forma de agradecimento:

**Blanxe, Ana P., Tinha-Chan, Anjo de Andrômeda, Mey Lyen, MaiMai, Ophiucus no Shaina, Polarres,** e **Kisumi**.

A todos vocês os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Vocês, não fazem idéia da alegria que é receber um comentário incentivando. Os colegas escritores sabem bem do que estou falando, pois compartilhamos desta mesma alegria.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e das travessuras de um certo menininho fofo. Foi um capítulo curto? Err... sim, foi, mas como a Pipe disse... '_Na medida certa_'. Assim, o clima não se estraga (sorriso).  
Well...

Beijos a todos

_**Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!'**_

**Litha-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Lágrimas da Lua  
**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Casal**: Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, U.A., Angst, Drama, Supernatural - Spiritual, Romance, Lemon? Veremos!  
**Classificação**: Entre '**T'** e '**M**' até o presente momento.  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores, eu como fã me dou o direito de usufruir os personagens ao meu bel prazer respeitando os créditos. Apenas alterando e incluindo alguns sobrenomes. Os nomes dos pais de Heero e Duo, assim como dos outros personagens, são de minha autoria.

**Observações:** Esta fic não busca ofender nenhuma crença-religião, portanto, espero que apenas apreciem a leitura independente do que possa ser relatado aqui sobre assuntos tidos como sobrenaturais e/ou espirituais.

**Sumário:** Quando a dor da culpa se abate sobre uma pessoa e esta decide se entregar à tragédia, o que pode ocorrer para que sua alma, crença e desejo de viver sejam resgatados? O amor pode ultrapassar todas as barreiras resgatando uma alma envolvida em culpa, dor e sofrimento? Esta história se passa, em sua maior parte, em um cenário onde a lua, o lago e acontecimentos sobrenaturais determinam todos os caminhos e junto com eles encontramos o sentimento mais puro: o amor.

Boa leitura

**

* * *

**

**Lágrimas da Lua**

**- Capitulo 3 -**

**

* * *

**

-

"Com licença jovem Heero...". Nanako que havia subido com a intenção de chamar o rapaz para o café da manhã e para se preparar para o primeiro dia de aula na nova escola, se encontrava no batente da porta.

Heero estava mais uma vez absorvido que nem ao menos se preocupou em responder. Em suas mãos se encontravam a paleta, com algumas cores distribuídas, e um pincel, sua roupa e seu rosto estavam um pouco sujos pela tinta que usava.

"Jovem Heero?". Mais uma vez o chamava, mas tinha a plena certeza que seria uma batalha perdida.

"Estou ocupado, Nanako-san. Não posso perder este momento". A voz saiu normalmente, mas sua concentração estava muito além daquele quarto.

"Desculpa interromper jovem, mas você deveria estar tomando o seu desjejum e se preparando para a escola".

"Não vou, e você sabe disso, Nanako-san... Não preciso estar lá hoje, nem precisaria ir pelo resto do semestre; tenho minha prioridade e não sairei daqui enquanto não terminar". Abaixou um pouco o pincel e olhou para a figura do velho homem que se encontrava um pouco afastado. Com uma voz mais calma comentou... "Você não entende, Naa-san... foi a visão mais bela e perfeita que tive e tenho que dar vida e cores ao que vi...". Heero só o chamava de 'Naa-san' quando realmente algo havia lhe ocorrido de suma importância.

Nanako suspirou sabendo que quando Heero tomava uma decisão dessas, nem seus próprios pais conseguiam dobrar o rapaz. Para Heero, o estudo vinha em segundo plano, uma vez que ele era até mesmo chamado de gênio no antigo colégio; o que era importante para o jovem, era a beleza retratada em suas telas. Telas estas que praticamente ninguém tinha conhecimento, somente Nanako, Karin e seus pais.

"Então vou ligar para o colégio e avisar que o jovem não se encontra bem disposto para comparecer a aula, mas você tem que comer algo, ou senão Karin vai ficar reclamando o dia todo". Comentou e já ia se virando para se retirar quando escutou a voz de Heero.

"Fico agradecido, mas... não devo sair daqui por um bom tempo". Voltou seus olhos para a tela.

"Então pedirei a Karin para lhe trazer o desjejum e... filho...", o senhor de cabelos grisalhos ganhou novamente a atenção de Heero. "... esta tela está, mesmo que inacabada, muito linda". A voz saiu em um tom paternal.

"O original Naa-san... você deveria ver o original...". Falou com um sorriso nos lábios fitando novamente a tela à sua frente e deixando o olhar recair sobre a singela pétala de sakura.

**oOo **

"Helen, o doutor já chegou para os exames de rotina, vou pedir para que venha até aqui, certo!".

"Por favor, Minako, peça que entre".

O coração de Helen parecia estar sendo imprensado. Sabia que era normal a visita médica, uma vez que assumira a responsabilidade de levar o filho – contra ordens médicas – para casa no estado que ele se encontrava. Coma. Profundo e inexplicável.

Duo apenas aparentava estar dormindo. Não era necessário estar ligado a nenhuma aparelhagem para garantir seus batimentos, sua vida. Para não dizer que não estava ligado a nada, o jovem rapaz estava ligado a tubos de soros e sondas, e esses eram constantemente trocados ou por Minako ou por sua mãe, que recebera instruções médicas de como proceder, ou pelo jovem enfermeiro que passava algumas horas do dia, ou da noite, como acompanhante.

Seus dedos passaram delicadamente sobre o rosto pálido do filho afastando a longa franja para o lado. Os longos cabelos de Duo. Os fios já eram longos quando aconteceu a tragédia, mas com o decorrer dos anos, tornaram-se maiores. Não tinha coragem de mandar corta-los curtos. Os curtos eram os de Solo, não os de Duo.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto ao se lembrar dos gêmeos. Tão iguais e tão distintos. Solo não gostava de ter os cabelos longos, mas não deixava ninguém cortar os de seu irmão. Duo e Solo. Um calmo e quieto e o outro constantemente agitado.

"Filho... sinto tanta a sua falta...". A visão começara a ficar nublada pelas lágrimas, mas ao escutar a leve batida na porta, rapidamente limpou o rosto.

"Com licença, Sra. Takahashi". A voz forte, mas calma, preencheu o quarto.

"Oh... pode entrar, doutor, por favor, se aproxime". A voz embargada pelo choro contido pode ser ouvida.

"Como a senhora tem passado?". Calmamente se aproximou e depositou a maleta médica ao lado da cama.

"O de sempre doutor... o de sempre. Preocupada com esse estado prolongado de meu filho e mais preocupada ainda com essa palidez intensa". Um soluço lhe escapou os lábios.

"Entendo senhora. Bem, deixe-me ver então como o nosso menino se encontra hoje". Comentou já abrindo a maleta e retirando de lá não só o estetoscópio, como alguns outros instrumentos para os exames rotineiros.

Depois de alguns minutos verificando batimentos cardíacos, averiguando a pressão arterial e com exames de sensibilidade, a voz calma do médico pode ser ouvida novamente.

"Ele aparentemente se encontra estável como nas demais verificações. As funções dos órgãos principais parecem preservadas, mas ainda continua não respondendo aos estímulos externos. Antes de vir entrei em contato com a neurologia para uma investigação mais profunda do caso, como o de costume, e podemos solicitar uma ressonância magnética para examinar melhor se neste meio tempo, entre um exame e outro, possa ter ocorrido alguma alteração e também para averiguação de alguma lesão cerebral existente. Em caso de coma profundo sem causa aparente e como o paciente não se encontra hospitalizado – olhou-a severamente -, devemos sempre tomar essas providências. Como a senhora sabe, teremos que leva-lo ao hospital para que possamos fazer a ressonância. Após o exame voltaremos a conversar sobre o estado dele".

O que fora dito pelo médico lhe deixou angustiada. Mais uma vez teria que levar o filho ao hospital... Só Deus sabe o quanto isso lhe trazia más recordações. Podiam lhe chamar de covarde, mas quando os médicos lhe pediam para levar Duo ao hospital, se recusava completamente de ir e quem acabava tendo que cumprir essa tarefa, que era sua, era sua cunhada Minako.

Seus pensamentos estavam ficando distantes quando mais uma vez escutou a voz forte e calma do médico sendo lhe direcionada, enquanto este ainda mexia em seu filho.

"Senhora Takahashi, aconselho também além do fisioterapeuta, que deixe seu filho tomar um pouco de sol. O sol da manhã e o do final de tarde são ótimos. É só agasalha-lo bem e usando a cadeira de rodas, leva-lo a desfrutar um pouco do ar puro".

"Sim, sim doutor. O fisioterapeuta vem três vezes na semana. Só não levamos Duo para banhos de sol. Faremos isso hoje mesmo". Qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer por seu filho, faria.

"Sim, o dia hoje está propício para ele, nem frio e nem quente, um passeio aos fundos da casa perto da natureza pode ajudar a revigora-lo". Já de pé, guardava seus instrumentos médicos na maleta, deixando apenas algumas prescrições rotineiras.

"Eu só tenho a lhe agradecer, Sr. Kusherenada(?)". Disse ao receber a receita.

"Não precisa, senhora, é meu trabalho, e como um dos médicos de Duo, só quero poder ter a satisfação de vê-lo acordado e bem". Sorriu verdadeiramente a cumprimentando ao sair do quarto.

-

Alguns minutos se passaram após a saída do médico, e Helen mais uma vez se encontrava sentada na beirada da cama de seu filho fazendo pequenos carinhos em sua mão pálida. A porta foi novamente aberta e a figura de Minako foi entrando.

"O que o médico falou?". Perguntou se aproximando da cama.

"O de sempre... exames de ressonância, idas ao hospital, conversas médicas... O que ele incluiu são passeios ao ar livre e banhos de sol com a cadeira e agasalhos durante os horários da manhã e ao final da tarde". Suspirou cansada e voltou o rosto marcado pela tristeza para a cunhada... "Até quando Minako? Até quando meu filho terá que passar por isso? Porque ele não acorda?".

"Ahh Helen... Isso não tenho como lhe responder. Se eu pudesse faria qualquer coisa para ver o sorriso dele novamente". Uma de suas mãos cariciou o rosto adormecido de Duo.

"Sim, eu sei. Se um dia eu vier a faltar, sei não teria melhor pessoa do que você para cuidar dele, Minako. Você se dedica tanto a ele, quanto eu mesma. Você é como se fosse também mãe dele". Sorriu e a voz saiu de forma cansada... "Tenho que ir. Assinar alguns relatórios, algumas reuniões e tão logo termine, eu volto".

"Não se preocupe, ficarei aqui com ele e... Posso arrumá-lo para o banho de sol à tarde. É realmente uma boa idéia essa. Quem sabe andar com ele na cadeira por dentro da casa, ou ficar na varanda... Acho que farei isso, Helen". Sorriu um pouco animada com a idéia de ver seu sobrinho longe da realidade do quarto.

"Sim, faça isso Minako". Levantou-se ainda sorrindo com a pequena animação da cunhada.

Arrumando o vestido de cortes sóbrios e de cor grafite, Helen se aproximou do rosto pálido e depositou um leve selo nos lábios ressequidos do filho. Se despedindo da cunhada não tardou a sair do quarto e por conseqüência da casa, indo em direção a empresa deixada em suas mãos quando o marido viera a falecer.

**oOo **

"Menino Heero, você tem que comer mais! Como pode passar horas sem se alimentar direito, só comendo cheiro de tinta, e depois só beliscar isso ai!". Karin, uma senhora de cabelos já manchados de fios branquíssimos, apontava indignada para a pequena refeição que Heero acabava de fazer.

"Karin-san! Eu... eu estou sem fome!". Falou já se levantando apressado antes que aquela senhora, que mais parecia como uma verdadeira avó, lhe forçasse a comer mais.

"Sem fome? Você está em fase de crescimento e tem que se alimentar... Menino, volta aqui!". Tentou, mas só o eu conseguir foi ver o raro sorriso de Heero antes desse capturar uma maçã na fruteira da cozinha e sair apressado com seus pinceis, telas e sua costumeira roupa para esse tipo de 'diversão'.

Heero saiu correndo de casa com a maçã sendo colocada no bolso, uma tela – a que ele ainda estava pintando – e uma outra, e uma bolsa que costumava usar para carregar as tintas e pinceis. Ao chegar na varanda dos fundos, lembrou-se do cavalete, mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em subir, Nanako lhe aparecera do lado com o cavalete devidamente dobrado e um sorriso cúmplice no rosto.

Não precisaram trocar palavras, um menear de cabeça foi o que ocorreu entre os dois antes de Heero se direcionar ao pequeno portão que delimitava a propriedade.

-

A cada passo que dava, Heero, agora durante o dia, podia ver a real beleza do lugar que cercava aquele lago. Arbustos, árvores, pequenas e grandes, frondosas e coloridas, brindavam aquele espaço de inúmeras cores.

Poucas casas circundavam o local, mas uma característica comum em todas, era que em vez de um muro de concreto e impessoal, existia um muro de arbustos, baixos e devidamente cortados, que separavam o final de cada casa com o terreno que faria parte do pequeno 'parque'.

À medida que ia se aproximando do lugar em que encontrara o belo rapaz, o anjo sem asas da noite anterior, os olhos de Heero se tornavam mais atentos. Queria encontrá-lo novamente, queria ter certeza que não vira uma aparição e que aquele rapaz era de carne e osso e tão somente tímido e assustado para ter desaparecido daquela forma. Mesmo que algo dentro de si alertasse para o óbvio, ainda queria manter a razão. Mesmo que ao acordar tenha encontrado uma pétala linda de cerejeira próxima a tela, de uma maneira tão improvável de que aquele pedaço de beleza em forma de natureza pudesse entrar ali, queria manter a razão.

Estava ali andando para encontrar um local para terminar sua pintura, como fazia em Kyoto, mas também para ver se encontrava o pequeno menino brincalhão que lhe levara ao seu anjo, e também encontrar o próprio.

Ao chegar na pedra próxima ao lago, por uns instantes deixou sua mente vagar olhando aquelas águas. O local era... era tão... Não sabia bem como definir em uma só palavra. Sentia-se bem pela calma e paz que notava, mas algo... algo mais existia ali. Um outro sentimento.

Nanako sempre lhe ensinou que para se ser um bom pintor, era preciso ter muita sensibilidade. Era um dom poder sentir, absorver e transformar os sentimentos em cores e formas. Apesar de distante, sério para muitos, e em muitos momentos, Heero possuía esse dom.

Como na noite passada, sabia que estava sendo observado e lentamente se voltou par trás em busca da pessoa eu lhe dava essa sensação. Nada. Ninguém. Ninguém a lhe olhar, a lhe causar aquela insistente sensação. Só havia algumas flores, pequenos arbustos, uma casa e um... vulto.

Um vulto?

Virando completamente e focando seus olhos no andar superior, apenas pode ver o que se pareciam longos fios de cabelos, mas quando pensou em dar um passo, uma figura feminina apareceu na janela arrumando a fina cortina.

Não era ele. Não era seu anjo.

Com um pesado suspiro de decepção, Heero pôs a se afastar do local, buscando um recanto a alguns metros para poder pintar. Quem sabe mais tarde pudesse revê-lo?

-

"Sabe Duo... hoje nós vamos sair dessa inércia. Você não está feliz? Vou te levar pra ficar na varanda um pouco enquanto leio para você. O clima está maravilhoso e se o médico achou melhor, então é isso que faremos". Falava enquanto penteava os cabelos de Duo, deixando-os em uma trança frouxa repousada a frente do corpo já sentado na cadeira de rodas.

Duo, no canto do quarto apenas olhava o cuidado e carinho que sua tia lhe tratava. Conversava com ele como se nada estivesse diferente e era tão bom ver que, de alguma forma, ainda era tratado bem.

"Sabe... Kenji veio com uma história de aumentar a família, vê se pode... Diz que agora que estamos com uma boa vida estabilizada, podemos pensar em termos um filho". Comentou empurrando a cadeira para fora do quarto, um especial para Duo que ficava no andar debaixo, seguindo pelo corredor.

Duo seguia sua tia escutando o que ela lhe dizia e respondendo, mesmo que esta não lhe escutasse.

_"Sim, é uma boa idéia, tia..."_. Falava enquanto a acompanhava.

"Como posso pensar em ter um filho? Eu já tenho um". Sorriu carinhosamente depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Duo.

_"Ohh, tia... Eu... eu sempre serei seu filho também, mas tem que ter os seus..."_. Balançou a cabeça com um sorriso triste ao vê-la lhe beijando tão ternamente.

"Chegamos! Como você pode ver a casa sofreu algumas mudanças, mas nada que a alterasse de forma gritante". Parou a cadeira na larga varanda que dava para os fundos da casa e com cuidado baixou o freio da cadeira para evitar possíveis acidentes.

O corpo imóvel de Duo não pode, lógico, fazer nada, mas 'Duo' buscou o ar respirando profundamente, como se realmente pudesse fazer o ato de respirar. Era estranho, mas tinha esse hábito. Seu espírito, ou alma, como muitos chamavam, não precisava disto, mas sempre o fazia.

"O que vamos ler hoje, Duo? Tem alguma sugestão?". Perguntou voltando da sala com alguns livros nas mãos.

_"Desde que não seja outra história da Disney..."_. Comentou recordando o péssimo gosto para historia que a tia tinha para ler pra ele naquela 'idade'. _"Ainda fala que não quer ter filhos..."_.

"Acho que vou ler um romance. Me indicaram alguns e acho que você já esta na idade para o amor... Quem sabe não se apaixone por uma das meninas daqui, elas são tão lindas...". Sorriu com um ar sonhadora e num estalo comentou... "Você se lembra da Hino? Okuda Hino? Vocês brincavam sempre... Ela está linda, parece uma bonequinha de porcelana".

_"Lembro... ela sempre se dependurava na minha trança e me chutava. Ela era horrível!"_. Comentou sentado sobre a mureta de madeira da varanda com os olhos exóticos arregalados ao se lembrar do tormento que passava com a menina.

Eram momentos assim que Duo se esquecia um pouco de sua tristeza, de seu passado e da dura realidade, mas não por completo. _"Até Solo aparecer e tirar aquela pequena aranha de cima de mim... __Solo... Nee-san". _Seus olhos voltaram na direção do lago e nesse momento não estava mais escutando sua tia.

-

Heero olhava feliz a tela finalizada.

Nunca havia feito com tanta rapidez e dedicação uma pintura como aquela. As cores, o brilho, os olhos... Já sabia como chamar aquele quadro, chamar-se-ia **_T_****_suki no Tenshi_**, _Anjo da Lua_. Pois era assim que o via e que se lembrava.

Ainda observando extasiado sua pintura, pode sentir seu estômago reclamando e logo tratou de pegar a maçã, a muito esquecida em seu bolso, para pelo menos acalmar sua fome.

Deitando o corpo por sobre a grama, enquanto mordia lentamente a maçã, sentiu-se relaxar. Os intensos olhos azuis escuros fitavam as escassas nuvens que vagavam pelo belo céu e sem perceber foi envolvido pelo sono e em meio a um gostoso odor de flores, se encontrara sonhando.

**_'Quem está ai?'_**. Havia silêncio, mas sabia que tinha alguém ali. **_'Quem está ai? Responda...'_. **

**_'Você precisa ajudá-lo'_. **

Aquela voz... Aquela voz lhe era familiar...

**_'Ajudar? Ajudar quem? Quem é você?'_**. Olhava para os lados não conseguia ver ninguém.

**_'Ajudar ele... Por favor... Ajude-o a voltar... Eu... Eu sou apenas o passado, eu...'_. **

**_'Ajudá-lo a voltar? Se você não me explicar como posso ajudar? E como assim você é o passado?'_. **

Eram tantas perguntas e tão pouco tempo para responde-las...

**_'Eu... sou o passado dele..'_**. A figura da criança apareceu diante dos olhos de Heero. **_'... ele é meu presente, minha metade...'_.** Com um pequeno esforço, a imagem do rosto de Duo apareceu em uma pequena bolha translúcida. Um rosto tristonho, um olhar perdido. **_'... Ajude-o! Du...'_**.

Heero subitamente despertou assustado e com o coração apertado.

Aquilo fôra um sonho. Estranho, mas um sonho. Só não sabia como interpretá-lo e nem porque aquela angustia lhe tomava espaço no peito.

"Tenho eu ajudá-lo, mas como? Quem são eles? Quem _é_ ele? Eu não escutei o que ele ia falar... Eu não consigo lembrar...".

-

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando essa história e aos que comentam, deixando críticas construtivas ou não. Agradeço também aos que lêem, mas não comentam.

Agradeço a **Pipe** pela betagem, e devo deixar um mega agradecimento a **Blanxe** por me incentivar a escrever nesse período de bloqueio que me encontro. Se não fosse ela a me puxar a orelha e me chantagear (ela sabe bem sobre o quê), esse capítulo nem iria sair. (E olha que só saiu esse, to em bloqueio geral agora)

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo, ele já estava pronto, acho que, a 2 semanas.

Agradeço a um amigo da Blanxe pela tradução de _Anjo da Lua_, (**T****suki no Tenshi**). Tadinho, ele sofre com ela e comigo a tira-colo as vezes.

Eu gostaria de saber se estão entendendo a fic, se tem alguém com alguma dúvida. Se tiverem, por favor, perguntem que eu respondo tranqüilamente.

**_Deixo aqui os nomes de quem comentou como forma de agradecimento. _**

_Blanxe, Andromeda's Soul, Shanty, Kisumi, Shiryuforever94, MaiMai, Yoru no Yami(sis fofa to com saudades), Athena Sagara, Lien Li(outra sis fofa), Tina-Chan, Ophiuchus no Shaina(dalé Fabi, quero fic também), Mady-chan, Kiara Nyatharis; os comentários em off ou que recebo por e-mail: Pipe, Isabella Lestrange, Mey Lyen e Condessa Oluha(via live journal). _

Se esqueci de alguém em off, peço desculpas, mas sintam-se abraçados pela minha gratidão.

_Comentem, incentivem, quem sabe assim me anime e saia desse bloqueio que me encontro. _

**Bjins **

**Litha-chan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Lágrimas da Lua  
**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Casal**: Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, U.A., Angst, Drama, Supernatural - Spiritual, Romance, Lemon? Veremos!  
**Classificação**: Entre '**T'** e '**M**' até o presente momento.  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os direitos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores, eu como fã me dou o direito de usufruir os personagens ao meu bel prazer respeitando os créditos. Apenas alterando e incluindo alguns sobrenomes. Os nomes dos pais de Heero e Duo, assim como dos outros personagens, são de minha autoria.

**Observações:** Esta fic não busca ofender nenhuma crença-religião, portanto, espero que apenas apreciem a leitura independente do que possa ser relatado aqui sobre assuntos tidos como sobrenaturais e/ou espirituais.

**Sumário:** Quando a dor da culpa se abate sobre uma pessoa e esta decide se entregar à tragédia, o que pode ocorrer para que sua alma, crença e desejo de viver sejam resgatados? O amor pode ultrapassar todas as barreiras resgatando uma alma envolvida em culpa, dor e sofrimento? Esta história se passa, em sua maior parte, em um cenário onde a lua, o lago e acontecimentos sobrenaturais determinam todos os caminhos e junto com eles encontramos o sentimento mais puro: o amor.

Boa leitura

**ATENÇÃO:  
Este capítulo ainda NÃO foi revisado. Por favor, relevem os erros que vocês possam encontrar no meio do caminho. ok? **

-

**

* * *

**

**Lágrimas da Lua**

**- Capitulo 4 -**

**

* * *

**

-

Após aquele sonho estranho, a única coisa que Heero se viu fazendo era o que mais sabia fazer. Retratar. Era preciso, seu peito se encontrava tomado por uma angústia latente.

Heero em meio a tantas questões, ainda sem resposta, se encontrava esboçando em mais uma tela o que era vívido em sua mente. O rostinho aflito do menino, que de alguma forma lhe falava sem mover os lábios, lhe pedindo que ajudasse ao rapaz que vira na noite passada. Os mesmo olhos exóticos, os traços que mesmo com a diferença de idade eram bem nítidos, provavelmente eram irmãos. E mesmo esboçando na tela crua em grafite, ambas as feições, conseguia sentir a tristeza emanando daqueles olhos.

Lembrava que o menino lhe dissera que era ele o passado _dele_, e que _ele_ - o seu anjo -, era o _seu presente_, a _sua metade_. Algo nessas palavras lhe passava uma tristeza profunda. Tinha certeza que o início para desvendar aquele mistério se encontrava nas últimas palavras do menino, mas infelizmente não conseguira escutar. Acabou acordando justamente na hora que poderia ter alguma pista.

O que lhe restava agora eram apenas as suas pinturas. Quem sabe através delas conseguiria saber algo com alguém daquela região. Ou então, depois de bem analisar todos os detalhes, poderia sair em busca de informações sobre o menininho e, principalmente, sobre o rapaz de longos cabelos e olhos tristes.

**--**

"Sabe Duo, eu fico aqui sonhando em ouvir sua risada cristalina ecoando pela casa". Minako fechara o livro e seu olhar se encontrava fitando o céu. "Sinto falta...".

Duo, que ali perto se encontrava, apenas se aproximou um pouco da tia e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo como fazia quando pequeno. Seu rosto sentia falta dos afagos que recebia.

_"Também sinto falta tia. Sinto falta de tudo como era antes. Antes de papai... antes de Solo..."_. Soluçou e elevou o rosto fitando o de sua tia. _"Mas tenho medo tia. Tudo está tão diferente..."_.

Minako fitava agora o rosto adormecido de seu sobrinho na cadeira de rodas. Tão pálido e mesmo assim tão belo. Sua mão deixou o livro para distribuir pequenos toques carinhosos no rosto do Duo.

"Duo, precisamos de você meu querido. Nos deixe ver a cor de seus olhos novamente, escutar o som de seu riso, a sua voz...".

**--**

"Acho que já é hora de retornar, senão terei que escutar Karin me dando sermão até a hora do jantar". Heero guardava o material que utilizara e que se encontrava espalhado ao seu redor.

À tarde já se encontrava alta. Não tinha almoçado, apenas comera a maçã e se alimentara de grafite e tinta, como Karin costumava dizer.

Já de posse da bolsa e das telas, Heero começou a refazer o caminho que havia tomado de manhã. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam todo o trajeto tentando achar algo, ou alguém, que lhe pudesse ajudar, mas também atento a cada detalhe, que futuramente poderia pintar.

**--**

O som suave da campainha retirou Minako de sua triste adoração.

"Deve ser o loirinho, deixa só confirmar meu anjo". Levantou-se deixando o livro por sobre a cadeira que ocupava e foi em direção ao interior da casa, deixando Duo 'sozinho' por alguns minutos na varanda.

"Maninho?". A voz infantil pode ser ouvida por Duo enquanto este fitava o diminuto jardim.

"Solo! Você sumiu por quê? Já estava ficando preocupado". Duo agora olhava o irmão parado ao seu lado.

"Eu...". Sentia-se um pouco hesitante. "Eu fui ver aquele menino de cara fechada". As mãozinhas – pequenas – mexiam distraidamente pela barra do kimono.

"O quê? Me diga que você não apareceu para ele de novo, Solo...". Duo se agachara em frente ao irmão. Seus olhos mostravam preocupação e até mesmo incredulidade.

"Humm... Bem... Entrar nos sonhos dele conta?". Perguntou sem jeito dando um pequeno sorriso para Duo.

"Solo!". Estava surpreso pela ousadia do 'menor'.

O pequeno notando que as feições de Duo mudavam de surpresa para uma mais fechada tratou de logo tentar se explicar e quem sabe enrolar o próprio irmão.

"Maninho... Você tem que ver... ele te desenhou, ficou lindo! Ele me parece ser um bom menino mesmo com aquela cara fechada, e quando falei com ele no sonho, ele me pareceu muito preocupado e queria saber mais sobre você, mas não sei se ele conseguiu entender...". Os olhos brilhavam. Via naquela oportunidade, a presença do outro rapaz, a única chance de fazer seu irmão voltar a desejar viver.

Seu tempo já era pouco, não teria como depois tomar conta de Duo contra tudo que os cercavam, e antes de ter que seguir seu caminho, gostaria muito de ver seu irmão de volta a vida, de volta aos cuidados e carinho de sua mãe e também gostaria de vê-lo encontrando alguém especial. Tantas coisas para tão pouco tempo...

A voz de Duo retirou-o de seus pensamentos...

"Solo, o que foi exatamente que você falou com ele?". Apesar da enorme preocupação que sentia, ainda mais por notar que o outro rapaz não era uma pessoa 'normal' como a maioria, sentia-se curioso. Por isso queria saber o que seu irmão dissera ao outro.

"Eu... eu pedi a ele...". Os pequenos olhos exóticos encararam o rosto curioso de Duo. "Se-gre-do". Falou já rindo e começou a correr pela varanda.

O riso cristalino de Solo preenchia o espaço - que se encontravam - enquanto corria e olhava o irmão que ainda lhe fitava não acreditando na molecagem.

Duo estava apreensivo – e curioso - com a evasiva de Solo, e envolto pelo clima de descontração que o menor acabara criando, sem notar, começara a correr atrás do irmão em uma visível brincadeira de pique-pega. Esquecendo-se momentaneamente do assunto inicial. 'O que Solo teria dito ao outro rapaz em seu sonho'.

A brincadeira somente foi interrompida com o aparecimento do fisioterapeuta parado na porta da varanda com um sorriso nos lábios e com aquele olhar que passava tranqüilidade na maior parte do tempo.

"Ora... parece que o clima de hoje está agradável". Comentou olhando na direção em que Duo se encontrava com Solo.

Solo olhou para o rapaz e depois para Duo, e sorriu mais uma vez ao tentar sair debaixo do corpo do irmão. Já que Duo o prendera e estava tentando lhe fazer cócegas. Como se isso fosse possível de se fazer em um... 'fantasma'.

"Ah... Quatre chegou... Ufa!". Comentou feliz saindo debaixo de Duo e assim escapando também das possíveis perguntas.

"Tinha esquecido de que hoje ele viria". Comentou baixo voltando rapidamente para a realidade que o cercava.

Quatre não conseguia enxergar nem Duo e muito menos Solo, mas o jovem fisioterapeuta possuía uma sensibilidade tão aguçada que em qualquer ambiente que estivesse poderia sentir presenças, sejam elas boas ou não.

Os olhos aquamarines desviaram-se indo pairar sobre o corpo do rapaz sentado na cadeira. Com um sorriso calmo nos lábios, deixou sua voz ser ouvida.

"Olá Duo, pronto para mais uma sessão hoje?". Aproximou-se da cadeira, agachando-se um pouco e fitou o rosto pálido.

_"Mesmo que eu diga 'olá' você não irá me escutar..."_. Disse ao dar a volta na própria cadeira, encostando-se à mureta da varanda.

Quatre como todo bom sensitivo, logo olhou na direção que 'Duo' se encontrava e pode notar a mudança. Como sempre fazia, resolveu conversar com Duo, mesmo que este não pudesse lhe responder.

"Sabe Duo, eu gostaria de te conhecer. Sentar com você nessas pequenas escadas da varanda e falar sobre várias coisas, mas para que isso aconteça, você tem que colaborar e melhorar logo. Para ser mais exato, você tem que voltar logo".

Solo se aproximou do irmão e abraçou-o pela cintura. Seus olhos fitavam o jovem fisioterapeuta, desejando que ele também ajudasse o irmão com aquelas palavras.

"Acho melhor continuarmos a nossa conversa lá dentro, afinal, preciso que você esteja deitado. Os mesmos exercícios de sempre. E quem sabe, mais tarde, Minako-san nos deixe dar um passeio por aqui perto, hein?". Sorriu e com um toque leve no rosto pálido de Duo para afastar a franja, se levantou.

A poucos metros dali, Heero se aproximava. Duo estava tão distraído observando Quatre soltar os freios da cadeira que não notou o japonês, mas Solo ao ver o rapaz, logo puxou o kimono do irmão pela barra.

"Maninho, maninho... olha, ele ta vindo ali, o menino de cara fechada!". Um pequeno sorriso de felicidade estampou nos lábios de Solo com a oportunidade.

Duo virou o rosto assustado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Não queria que o rapaz o encontrasse ali, daquela forma, naquele estado. E sem pensar muito, em um ato de desespero, segurou no braço de Solo, puxando-o rapidamente para dentro da casa.

Heero ao passar pela parte dos fundos da casa, pode apenas visualizar, um rapaz de estatura média, loiro, empurrando uma cadeira de rodas. Não sabia dizer se era homem ou mulher, jovem ou uma pessoa de idade. Provavelmente deveria ser uma pessoa de idade, que estava sendo recolhida pelo rapaz.

Seus olhos logo se voltaram para o local onde vira o seu anjo pela primeira e até então única vez. Não poderia ficar ali parado, quem sabe outra hora, ou outro dia voltaria e ficaria ali até conseguir vê-lo novamente. Apertou o passo, queria chegar logo em casa.

Caminhando as pressas não notou que estava sendo observado por dois pares de olhos exóticos.

**-o-**

"Heero, onde você estava até a esta hora?".

Mesmo tentando entrar em casa fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível, andando pé ante pé, olhando para todos os prováveis cantos, fora pego. E agora teria que escutar as reclamações de Karin sobre o seu descuido com a sua saúde e outros.

Se não tivesse deixado um dos pincéis, que se encontrava em seu bolso, cair fazendo um mínimo de barulho, poderia ter se trancado no quarto e se preparado melhor. Agora estava ali, parado em frente à robusta senhora que lhe olhava severamente.

"Estava lá fora pintando mais uma de minhas telas".

Era a verdade. Realmente estava.

"Mas você não se alimentou esse tempo todo Heero! Assim você vai acabar ficando doente e depois eu que serei responsabilizada por isso".

Havia se esquecido desse pequeno, mas importante detalhe: Karin e Nanako além de seus serviços habituais, tomavam conta dele. Como se ainda fosse necessário ter alguém tomando conta de si.

"Comi uma maçã, Karin".

Heero só viu a cabeça de Karin balançando de um lado ao outro em negativa antes de sua voz ser ouvida mais uma vez.

"E maçã alimenta? Isso apenas engana a fome. Ande, venha comigo, lague essa bolsa ai e venha já para a cozinha que te farei comer algo que realmente alimenta".

Falou decidida segurando em um dos pulsos de Heero, puxando-o mesmo sobre protestos.

"Mas Karin, eu tenho que tomar banho, estou sujo".

"Coma primeiro, tome banho depois. Senão você me enrola e mais uma vez escapa. Preparei um nikujaga. É só esperar esquentar e pronto".

Heero não via outra saída a não ser acompanhar Karin.

**-o-**

"Maninho, porque você fugiu?". Solo estava com o rosto infantil muito sério. Na oportunidade de seu irmão se encontrar com o outro rapaz, ele foge?

"Você não entende, Solo. Ele não deve me ver". Falava para o irmão, enquanto seus olhos agora acompanhavam cada movimento feito pelo fisioterapeuta.

Solo soltou um pequeno suspiro. Seu irmão sempre foi teimoso, isso pelo visto nunca iria mudar. Quando eram pequenos, ele o comparava às vezes com uma mula.

"Duo, o que eu não entendo, é porque você não quer que ele te veja".

"Solo, como vou deixar alguém se aproximar, se nem ao menos eu sei o que sou, não posso nem me chamar de fantasma, Solo. Nunca teve alguém que pudesse me ver ou me escutar... Quatre não conta". Falou rápido notando que o menor estava quase apontando para o loiro próximo à mesa de massagem. "Como você acha que me sinto sabendo que posso ser visto e ouvido por alguém?".

"Feliz?". Foi a resposta curta e simples de Solo.

"Assustado! Profundamente assustado, Solo". Duo se moveu até onde seu corpo estava deitado e voltou a falar... "O que ele vê agora é diferente do que realmente existe. Meu corpo está preso em uma cama e meu espírito...".

"Eu já lhe disse que você está assim porque quer, maninho. Você que colocou isto nessa sua cabeça oca".

"Não sei, Solo...".

"Tente pelo menos, maninho... Tente por mim, onegai!".

"O clima continua levemente tenso por aqui, não é mesmo Duo?".

"Eu ainda vou descobrir como ele consegue fazer isso...". Duo comentou olhando para Quatre que agora fazia movimentos circulares com seu pé direito.

Solo soltou um pequeno sorriso com o que seu irmão acabara de dizer, e se colocou ao lado do fisioterapeuta, que tão logo sentiu a presença perto de si, olhou para o lado, na direção de Solo, e deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

**-o-**

Heero já se encontrava a um tempo sentado em sua cama, com a toalha ainda por sobre os ombros e o olhar fixo no esboço de nova tela no cavalete a sua frente.

Tinha se decidido, durante o almoço tardio e o banho, que sairia para buscar alguma informação. Infelizmente teria que usar tato para isso, porque chegar abordando um dos moradores e ser direto, poderia ser visto como falta de educação. Se bem que ser educado ou não pouco lhe importava...

Após os momentos de total inércia, se levantou e depositou a toalha sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha. Rapidamente pegou alguns lápis e seu bloco e caminhou para fora do quarto com um pequeno plano em mente.

"Vai sair meu jovem?".

Heero parou o trajeto já no final da escada ao escutar a voz de Nanako.

"Vou dar uma volta Nanako-san, fazer umas pesquisas...".

"Não volte muito tarde. De preferência, retorne para o jantar".

"Não pretendo jantar tão cedo, Nanako-san... Mal acabei de almoçar, Karin-san me fez o favor de me deixar cheio".

"Ela se preocupa com sua saúde...".

"Eu sei, eu sei... De qualquer maneira, diga a Karin-san que não irei retornar cedo, mas que deixe algo pronto na mesa, sim?".

"Como desejar".

Tão logo terminou de falar, Heero apressou-se para a porta de entrada, dispensando os chinelos e colocando os tênis rapidamente. Não queria perder mais tempo.

Caminhando lentamente pela rua que o levaria até o pequeno parque, Heero pode observar atentamente as casas locais e suas arquiteturas. Era incrível que como nos dias de hoje, o tempo naquele espaço parecia ter congelado.

As casas eram de um estilo tradicional, claro que se podia ver a tecnologia empregada discretamente em pequenos alarmes contra roubos, carros importados, e fios de eletricidade, mas nada disto parecia tirar a harmonia do cenário.

Chegando ao pequeno parque, que na verdade era uma praça muito bem cuidada e repleta de flores, árvores e um pequeno lago artificial, deixou seus olhos vagarem em busca de seu objetivo. Alguém que poderia lhe contar sobre o lago e quem sabe sobre o pequeno menino.

A sua frente pode visualizar dois senhores de idade avançada, sentados em seus banquinhos disputando algum tipo de jogo. Decidiu que tentaria se aproximar deles, o problema seria como exatamente.

Chegando bem perto pode escutar a conversa que era travada entre os dois...

"Você não poderia ter feito um _Keima_ aqui, Sakamoto-san?"

"Por quê? Se eu respondesse seu _Keima_ com um _Kosumi_, o preto ganharia forças no centro".

"Mas se o preto jogasse no canto, as pedras brancas estariam encrencadas".

"Você acha? Acho que não tem problema pular um cruzamento para o centro".

"Verdade. Mas você cortou toda a minha formação aqui e foi tudo por água abaixo".

"Ora, deixe de ser um velho rabugento, Tachibana-san. Depois de todos esses anos jogando comigo ainda não se conforma em perder... E ainda analisamos cada jogo no final...". Sorriu para o companheiro de jogo e acabou notando a presença do rapaz ao seu lado olhando para tabuleiro. "Olha, temos um espectador... Quer jogar meu jovem?".

Heero segurou um sorriso discreto ao notar a carranca de desagrado do outro senhor por ter perdido a partida.

"Não senhor, só estava observado".

"Uma pena, seria interessante disputar uma partida com alguém jovem. Quem sabe seria um desafio, não...". Implicou descaradamente com o outro.

"Os senhores moram por aqui há muito tempo?".

"Tem tanto tempo que nem consigo me lembrar corretamente com qual idade. Porque meu jovem, você é novo por aqui?".

"Sim, me mudei recentemente...". Pensava que teria que ter toda a paciência do mundo e ser receptivo para conseguir as informações... "É que... Bem, eu sou pintor e estou fascinado com o local, e gostaria de saber a história daqui e principalmente do lago. Minha casa fica bem próxima às margens".

"Humm... Você pinta é? Pintor, pintor como os clássicos ou esses novos grupos de desenhistas que fazem essas revistinhas para jovens?".

"Tachibana-san, isso lá é pergunta que se faça?".

"Sakamoto-san, só fiquei curioso. A juventude de hoje só se interessa por esse tipo de arte, são poucos que gostam do estilo clássico".

"Bem, meu jovem, qual seu estilo? Se não responder, Tachibana-san pode ter um infarto, e velho enfartando é um passo para sepultamento".

"Clássico". Respondeu se sentindo constrangido.

"Um rapaz culto? Sente-se conosco meu jovem, iremos te contar algumas histórias boas e outras não tão boas assim, e algumas assustadoras...". Sakamoto rapidamente ofereceu lugar para que Heero se juntasse a eles...

Já estavam a mais de uma hora e meia ali conversando, era incrível como pessoas de idade podiam falar tanto sobre o passado sem se cansarem. Daquela conversa Heero pode ficar sabendo até mesmo que o dente de leite de Satome Eriko, uma das crianças do local, tinha acabado de cair.

"Ah Sakamoto-san, fale para o jovem Yuy sobre os meninos da família Takahashi".

"Verdade, aquilo foi realmente trágico...".

Heero olhou para o rosto de ambos.

"Vocês podem me contar o que aconteceu?".

"Claro, claro... Yoshiro Takahashi se casou com uma linda mulher estrangeira, americana, e teve dois filhos. As crianças não eram dele, mas ele as tratava como se fossem filhos de sangue".

"Tudo começou a mudar quando Yoshiro perdeu um dos meninos". Comentou Tachibana.

"É, o pequeno Solo. Um dos gêmeos. Uma criança esperta, ativa demais...".

A mente de Heero começou a trabalhar ao escutar aquele relato... _'Gêmeos... Por isso aquelas palavras... '_.

"Todos aqui conheciam os jovens Takahashi. Enquanto um era calmo o outro era agitado, mas igualmente eram crianças carinhosas".

"E o que aconteceu exatamente?". Heero estava curioso.

"Por causa de sua agitação, o pequeno Solo acabou se afogando no lago. Antigamente o lago possuía em suas margens alguns barcos, o pequeno entrou em um e acabou caindo".

"Não tinha ninguém para resgatá-lo?". Heero se sentiu agoniado somente em imaginar.

"Apenas o irmão gêmeo, mas ele também não sabia nadar e não pode salvar o irmão. Quando Yoshiro chegou ao local e retirou o corpo do filho de dentro da água, já era tarde demais...".

Heero começou a entender a situação, mas esse 'entendimento' só lhe fez sentir um arrepio pelo corpo. O menino que ele via, era na verdade um... espírito.

"E o outro menino?". Questionou ao sair de seus pensamentos.

"Duo sofreu muito, chorou demais se achando culpado por não poder salvar o irmão, mas o pior foi que Yoshiro acabou colocando a culpa em cima do pequeno. Foram tempos difíceis aquele para o menino".

"O nome do outro irmão era Duo?". Seu rosto assumiu um olhar curioso. Pela linha de raciocínio que estava seguindo.

"Sim, sim...".

"E o que aconteceu com ele? O pai não poderia culpá-lo por um acidente assim. Ele era apenas uma criança!".

"Yoshiro pouco olhava para ele, já que acabava sempre se lembrando de Solo, era notável a preferência que Yoshiro tinha pelo pequeno que falecera... Alguns anos depois, quando o jovem Duo faria sua primeira apresentação no kabuki aos seus 11 anos, mais uma desgraça aconteceu...".

"Até hoje ainda lembro dos gritos de Helen-san, a mãe dos meninos". Comentou Tachibana pesaroso.

"Realmente Tachibana, é difícil de esquecer...". Voltou os olhos para Heero notando que este estava visivelmente interessado no desfecho. "O que aconteceu meu jovem Yuy, foi que na noite anterior a estréia do pequeno no teatro, Yoshiro retornou da rua bêbado. Pelo que me foi contado depois, Duo estava experimentando o kimono da apresentação, Yoshiro bêbado entrou em casa e acabou brigando com a esposa agredindo-a, o pequeno viu a cena de agressão e tentou ajudar a mãe, mas foi seu erro...". Parou o relato e olhou para o céu que já estava escuro.

"Sakamoto-san, o que aconteceu, diga-me, por favor!". Algo dentro de Heero se comprimia.

"O que aconteceu meu jovem... nunca poderei me esquecer". Suspirou pesarosamente. "Eu não pude fazer nada até chegar onde Yoshiro estava, e na época eu estava com uma das pernas imobilizada, não tinha como correr. Eu estava a alguns metros do local, próximo as margens do lago, mas distante da residência deles. Fiquei aterrorizado com os gritos e com as atitudes dele para com a criança. Ele puxava o menino pelos cabelos longos, gritava dizendo que ele era a vergonha da família por se parecer com uma menina, disse aos berros que teria sido melhor que ele tivesse morrido ao invés de Solo, e a atitude mais impensada dele, a pior de toda aquela atrocidade, foi ele tentando afogar o filho, empurrando o pequeno corpo de encontro a água, segurando-o pelo pescoço...". Fechou os olhos sentindo-se triste ao se lembrar da cena.

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram ao imaginar o que lhe fora dito.

"Tentei andar o mais rápido que conseguia, queria evitar que ele matasse o menino, assisti enquanto me aproximava a luta do pequeno contra a força do pai. Vi Helen-san andando machucada até os dois a beira do lago e gritar pela vida do filho. Uma visão horrível... Horrível! Mas quando estava chegando perto, Yoshiro largou o corpo do menino, olhando-o aterrorizado, e Duo estava amolecido, parecia sem vida, nos braços de Helen...".

Heero engoliu em seco sentindo um aperto em seu peito. Era muita informação, uma história muito triste. Provavelmente a tristeza que via nos olhos de seu anjo, que agora sabia ter um nome, vinha deste passado tão trágico. E pelo andar da carruagem, seu anjo, Duo... estava morto.

"E o que aconteceu depois? Ninguém o prendeu por matar o segundo filho? Ele tem que responder pelos atos dele". Uma revolta se instalava em seu interior.

"Meu jovem... de alguma forma a justiça foi feita naquela noite". Comentou soltando um longo suspiro. "O jovem Duo foi levado para o hospital às pressas, eu e Tachibana-san logo que conseguimos chegar, corremos com o corpo enfraquecido do pequeno. Quanto a Yoshiro... enquanto Helen-san e Duo estavam no hospital, ele acabou tirando a própria vida com uma de suas katanas. Provavelmente estava envergonhado de seus atos".

"Covarde". Comentou com certa raiva contida.

"Covardia ou não, concordamos que foi merecido. Mas o ato de harakiri, não foi honroso".

Heero não queria saber do pai de seu anjo. Ele desejava saber o que aconteceu depois. Se seu anjo fora levado para o hospital, então ele se encontrava vivo. A imagem que ele viu sentado no lago, não era de um morto, um fantasma, como havia imaginado há minutos atrás...

Quando pensou em fazer mais uma pergunta para saber do rapaz, seus olhos divisaram atrás de Tachibana a imagem do pequeno Solo. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo diante da plena noção que ele era sem dúvidas um... fantasma.

Heero mais uma vez engoliu em seco. Solo lhe sorria matreiro, o kinomo azul parecia se movimentar com uma brisa que não estava sentindo no local. Seus olhos seguiram o menino, parecia que este estava lhe chamando, e mesmo sabendo agora o que Solo era exatamente, já que pelo visto só ele estava vendo o menino ali, se viu se levantando...

"Ora meu jovem, já vai?". Sakamoto perguntou quando viu Heero se levantar. "Não quer saber de outras histórias?".

"Desculpe-me Sakamoto-san, Tachibana-san, mas me lembrei que meus pais há essa hora já devem estar em casa para o jantar. E se não aparecer...". Seus olhos não se desgrudavam nem por um segundo da figura de Solo, que parecia saltitar como uma criança normal, lhe olhando como se estivesse esperando para uma brincadeira de pique-pega. Tinha que dar uma desculpa qualquer para seguir o menino.

"Claro meu jovem, melhor mesmo você ir. Quando desejar conversar mais com dois velhos resmungões, ou jogar Go conosco, é só aparecer".

"Sim, aparecerei. Obrigado". Despediu-se e caminhando a passos largos, seguia a figura de Solo.

O riso de Solo durante tudo o caminho arrepiava os pêlos de Heero. Era incrível que somente ele conseguisse ver aquela criança. Nunca fora ligado à religião, nunca pensou em ver fantasmas. Também, se algum dia chegou a ver, não saberia distingui-los, e Solo era prova disto. Se não tivesse escutado a história...

Notou que estavam se aproximando do lago. O caminho usado foi por uma pequena rua entre duas casas próximas a sua, um caminho que não isolava o lago dos demais moradores do local.

Solo parecia andar despreocupado. Em sua cabecinha, estava feliz por ter conseguido convencer o irmão a pelo menos a encontrar o 'menino de cara fechada'.

"Vem, vem...". Gesticulou antes de desaparecer em meio aos arbustos, deixando Heero para trás.

"Espera!". Foi inevitável. Quem o visse diria que estava maluco, falando com o nada.

Heero se embrenhou pelos arbustos, seguindo o caminho que Solo tinha ido, pelo menos estava escutando uma risada bem baixa na direção que ia.

Quando conseguiu sair do meio das plantas, ainda retirando algumas folhas que grudaram em suas roupas e cabelos, pode avistar no mesmo local de antes, seu anjo, Duo. E ao lado dele, Solo.

Os olhos de Heero se alargaram diante da visão. Como antes, ele estava lindo, a perfeita imagem para uma pintura.

"Lindo...". Sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para os demais.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, tanto Solo quanto Duo acabaram por escutar. As reações foram diferentes para cada um. Enquanto Solo abria mais ainda o sorriso, Duo que já tinha sentido a presença de Heero, mas não tinha se virado para olhá-lo, acabou voltando o corpo na direção do japonês.

Seus olhos violetas, fitavam entre vergonha e desconcerto pelo elogio, o intenso olhar de admiração de Heero.

--

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do capítulo: **

**Nikujaga** (**Cozido à Moda Japonesa ) **Trata-se de um cozido tradicional dos tempos da 'vovó'. O segredo é o preparo antecipado para que os legumes possam absorver bem o tempero, bastando apenas requentar para servir.  
Retirado do: _Site Cozinha Japonesa_ / Fonte: _Revista Nihon Ryoori_

**Keima** e **Kosumi**, jogadas de **_Go_**. Este trecho foi retirado de uma partida entre Touya Akira (lindo em versão Kamus chibi(pelo menos eu acho)) e um de seus senseis da 8ªsérie. _Hikaru no Go - Episódio 66_. Maiores informações sobre Go, acesse: Wikipédia(dot)org

**Agradecimentos:**

Primeiramente tenho que agradecer a _**Blanxe**_, que ficou me cobrando insistentemente, literalmente me atazanando, e sendo cobaia do capítulo para que este saísse logo. Esse capítulo já estava a meio caminho andado a um século... Affee. ThankU Blanxuda. Depois te pego como cobaia das outras, ok?

Quero agradecer também a quem comentou e esperou pacientemente para que este capítulo saísse e que o meu _empacamento_ terminasse...

**_Kiara_****_ Salkys _**_(que me cutucou hoj mesmo sobre a atualização XD)_,**_L'Arcan_** (tanto Heero quanto Duo, tem aproximadamente 17/18anos por ai), **_MaiMai_**, **_Mady_****_ Richellier_**, **_Bellonishi_**, **_Evil_****_ Kitsune_** (momy que raramente lê e comenta), **_Ophiuchus_****_ no Shaina_** e **_Laila-chan_**. Caso não tenha citado algum outro nome, peço desculpas, é que na hora de agradecer sigo os nomes de quem deixa comentários, ou comentam comigo por MSN. De qualquer forma, agradeço até mesmo aos '_escondidos'_ que lêem a fic, mas não deixam comentário algum.

Demorei, e estou postando antes que a fic faça um ano de parada O.O Zeus! Que vergonha... Enfim, quem gostou deixa um comentário, eu agradeço e Heero e Duo também, afinal, vocês estão curiosos em saber o que vai acontecer certo? Comentem que eu me ânimo e escrevo mais rápido.

**_Bjinss_**

**_Litha-chan_**


End file.
